


Default

by just_a_huge_nerd



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, BE SAFE MY GUYS GALS AND NB PALS, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Non-Binary Gilbert du Motier de Lafeyette, Non-binary character, Past Abuse, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_huge_nerd/pseuds/just_a_huge_nerd
Summary: Your basic foster care AU featuring:- nb Laf- wholesome Herc- Trans!Alex- awkward flirting!- author projecting their gender crisis onto characterIm so sorry linEnjoy!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & Martha Washington, George Washington/Martha Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Default

He was so fucked up that ‘stressed’ was now a default setting for his body. 

That’s a fun time. 

Even in the calmest circumstances, Alexander Hamilton was shaky and on edge. The modest grey Sudan was quiet, the radio playing in the background, just loud enough to be slightly annoying. Kat, his social worker, was concentrating on the road, knowing by now that he doesn’t like to talk when driving between placements. 

Eight placements in three years. He had heard this phrase at least ten times in the last three hours. 

If he heard “this is your eighth home in three years, Jane.” (God, he hated that name) in the same disappointed tone one more time, he might actually punch a wall. 

But, unfortunately for him, it was true. 

You see, Alex didn’t exactly have the best luck in life. He grew up on this tiny little island in the Caribean called Nevis, which was alright. But his dad left when he was 10, and his mother died when he was twelve. Then, a hurricane hit a year later, wiping out most of the population of the tiny island. 

And then he got shipped off to the States. America. Everyone always talked about how amazing the mainland was, but in his experience, it was pretty shitty. It was filled with shitty cities, shitty buildings, and really, really shitty people.

Obviously, these things were in Nevis too, but not quite to the same extreme. 

He used to be happy, tanned and carefree on Nevis. But now, when he looked in his reflection in the side mirror of the car, a pale, tired, greasy-looking stranger stared back.

The dark landscape past the mirror was green but slushy, due to the ice melting as the weather grew warmer. To be honest, a four-hour car ride seemed like the worst idea ever when the two left the City, but now, driving through the peaceful Virginian countryside, it was pretty nice. 

“We’ll be there in about ten minutes, Jane. The Washingtons’ are lovely people. Mrs Washington is even a lawyer, which I thought you would find pretty cool.” Kat tried. It was late, and they were both tired, so she wasn’t expecting a response other than the hum she received.

Kat supposed Jane was a bit of an odd kid. Very smart and quick-witted, but also very quiet and unsure of herself at times. She had been through some shit- coming from nothing then being shipped off to America and getting shoved into the nightmare that is the American foster care system. 

The rest of the drive was quiet until they reached the Washingtons’ house.

Big gates. Long roads. Makes it harder to get away if he needs to. 

Who knows, maybe they actually are nice people.

Yeah. Right.

“Come on, Jane. We’re here. It’s late, you must be excited to go to bed after you meet them,” Kat said as they made their way towards the front door of the large house. And Jesus, it was huge. Tall white walls, a big red brick roof and at least twenty windows out the front. 

Who were these people?

The enormous wooden door opened.

Guess he’s about to find out.

_________________________________________________________________________

EARLIER THAT DAY

The high pitched ringing of Matha’s mobile phone cut through the silence that had filled her office for the last hour. 

‘Child and Family Services Agency’ the screen read. 

Martha swallowed thickly before she answered. 

“Hello, this is Martha Washington.”

The voice on the other end of the phone sounded relieved. 

“Mrs Washington! Hi! This is Katerina Livingston, from the DC child and family services agency. I was just wondering if I could borrow a moment of your time?” The woman, Katerina sounded stressed, and slightly breathless.

“Yes, of course. How can I help you, Miss Livingston?”

“Please, just call me Katerina, or Kat even. I’m calling to see if you would be interested in an emergency placement?” 

Fuck. That’s never good.

“Yes, of course, we would. When would the placement commence?”

Are they okay? How old are they? Why is it an emergency placement? What happened to this poor kid?

“Her name is Jane Hamilton, she’s sixteen. I’m afraid I’m not authorised to give you more information than that at this time. I can give you her file on arrival, however. Would that be okay with you?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Martha paused. Obviously, she wanted to help this girl, but she needed to talk to George, her husband and their son (who would undoubtedly be ecstatic). 

Sensing her hesitation, Kat spoke up. “I understand that this is a big decision and you need time to discuss this with your husband, but time is of the essence. Could you please get back to me as soon as possible?”

“Yes, I can do that. I’ll call back soon. Thanks so much.”

She didn’t even stop to blink before she was texting George and hurrying out of her office door. 

_________________________________________________________________________

“Well, did she give you any more information?” George had been having a pretty average day, but this impromptu visit from his wife had made it take an interesting turn.

They could be fostering a kid. A sixteen-year-old girl. In need of an emergency placement. God knows what has happened to her to make CPS consider it an emergency. 

“No, they couldn’t disclose any more of her information. Her name is Jane. Jane Hamilton.”

“Good name,” George trailed off, lost in thought. Of course, he wanted to help her. This was the whole reason that he and Matha signed up to become foster parents- to help those who were much less fortunate than them. 

The two made eye contact, trying to see what the other thought.

Martha nodded and smiled. 

“Good thing we’ve got lots of empty rooms.”


End file.
